Conquer All
by Internet Luv Masheen
Summary: Zim fails it again, this time with sweet music.


Conquer AllBy SoulfulZen  
Summary: Because somebody should have a long time ago, I wrote a songfic to my favorite Behemoth song. Zim resorts to his stupidest plan yet to kill Dib. Does it work? Guess. Just guess.  
Rated T for violence, and mostly because I would not feel right rating a Behemoth songfic K+.  
Disclaimer: Invader ZIM and all subsidiaries belong to Jhonen Vasquez and the TV station that squandered it: NICKELODEON. Conquer All belongs to Behemoth and New Aeon Musick.  
Zim dashed into his house and slammed the door behind him, chuckling. He had done it! He had a perfect plan for killing Dib and even conquering not just Earth, but the entire universe! That little dirt child had actually helped him! Her report on the physical effects of music on the body was amazing. She had called Zim up to show how it worked. He could easily pick the stone up, but when the music was played, he not only felt weak and vulnerable, but also could not lift the stone. Now what if this could be employed in the reverse? A self empowering song to make him stronger. Who was to say it couldn't happen?  
That's what he had stolen from the human's music store. He had seen the name "Conquer All" on the back of the "see-dee", and was told that the song was self empowering, saying something about being mightier than any god. Zim grabbed the "see-dee" and ran out of the store, leaving the teen wasteoid there saying something about not paying.  
When Zim got home, because of the lack of chaos and insaneyness, he knew Gir was out at one of his parties. All the better, for Zim would need silence for this little test. He quickly jumped down his toilet into the lab and tested to see how to play the device he had bought. After the computer had figured out that the actual "see-dee" was the disc inside rather than the whole thing, it decided that a laser-scan device would be best for reading the music files. It skipped to the one called "Conquer All" that Zim was so interested in and began playing it.

_Oh Mightiest Self!  
cast out ov Thy Elysium  
with blood ov Nazarene  
I write the history ov man  
2000 years is nothing  
thought it has been enough  
come forth victorious  
muting the foul angelic choirs!  
none ov thy empty gods, shall ever stand above me  
none ov thy weak brothers, shalt ever share my blood  
my awareness, catalyst, ov godhate I have spawned  
in sinister ecstasy eternally I decompose  
race ov man!  
the errors ov a wise make thy rules  
ye shall see  
rather than the perfection ov the fool  
the most divine!  
I am many! among so very few  
beyond redemption, beyond the weak  
thus I beheld the truth!  
none ov thy empty gods, shall ever stand above me  
none ov thy weak brothers, shalt ever share my blood  
my awareness, catalyst, ov godhate I have spawned  
in sinister ecstasy eternally I'm decomposed  
I am the pure flame that burns  
I am Sirius son  
I am the infinite space  
I am the most conquering One!_

Zim was floored by this harsh music. Literally, he had fallen off of his chair before the lyrics had even began. However much the tune had scared him, he did feel the adrenaline flowing through him at a rate he had never before felt. It was intense, addictive, it just felt so damn GOOD! The computer, during the time it was playing the black metal hit, had designed an armor like device that would play on infinite repeat the MP3 it had ripped from the disc in surround sound for Zim and Zim alone. Zim doffed said armor and ran to Dib's house, music blasting. He ran up and tried to smash the door in with his purple-metal-clad, adrenaline-empowered fist. No dice, but plenty of chiclets spilled. The reverberation of the foot-thick iron door when he had punched it had shaken several dozen teeth loose. "Dib-human! Get out here now! I have a bone to pick with you!" shouted the irate Irken as the metal blasted in his ears. He ran back across the street and began dashing up to bash the door down, when suddenly he was hit by a truck. The one flaw in the armor was that he could only hear the music. Nothing else around him. He was able to crawl to the sidewalk where Gir carried him to a med-pod back at his base. Zim's new policy regarding using Earth technology to conquer it? Never again. Never ever again.

The end!

Hope you all like it. Read and review, no flames. Behemoth rocks. The spelling of the word "of" as "ov" is intentional in the song. That's just how Nergal (behemoth frontman) wrote it. Oh, you don't like this song or this fic? DON'T READ IT THEN!


End file.
